


Bitter for Sweet

by awintersrose



Series: Light and Shadow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Power exchange is a beautiful thing, especially when a submissive Uchiha is involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanareader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanareader/gifts).



> hanareader gave me the idea for this continuation and then I ran with it. Enjoy!

Fresh from the shower, he had only just started to dress for their evening out when black cloth was suddenly dropped over his head and his hands were caught behind his back with a quickness he never would have expected from anyone other than himself. For a moment, his shinobi reflexes kicked in and he braced for a counterattack, until a feminine hand slipped under the loose hood and pinched his earlobe. It was their unspoken signal, if his vision was occluded, that they were now ‘in scene’ and all authority was hers. Rougher, larger hands closed around his upper arms and he was promptly pulled and shoved in no identifiable direction, walking haltingly toward their mysterious destination. 

The terrain under his feet changed several times, from the fine wood of their living space, to gravel, to a descent down stark concrete stairs. He could smell oiled leather, wood, and candle flame, and the combined scents triggered a plethora of sumptuous memories that tightened things low in his belly.

He was forced to his knees just as a wide length of supple leather was closed snugly at his throat, and he heard the clink and snap of chain tethered to it before his captor tugged firmly to force him low. His open dress shirt was slipped off his shoulders and pulled off his arms, leaving him in nothing but the pair of navy boxer briefs he had put on when he got out of the shower. 

“Now.” her voice echoed around him, strong and sultry, stirring his breath and his flesh. The hood was yanked from his head revealing a sight so captivating that his eyes flashed red with the spinning tomoe of the Sharingan.

“Control yourself. Unless you wish for me to take it as a challenge.” His mistress crooned, her words laced with a threatening edge. 

Sakura reclined elegantly in a carved wooden chair that might as well have been a throne with the way its design framed her form. Her pale rose-colored hair was pulled back and tied elaborately, with delicate kanzashi adding the sparkle of a jewel or two. She wore a simple black strapless dress that hugged the modest curves of her body, a dainty emerald choker at her throat, and elegant black pumps on her feet, the leather polished to a high shine. In her hand, she held the lead to the chain leash that was attached to the collar at his neck.  She was never one to accompany their play with any semblance of dressing up, so the sight of her adorned, even so simply, was a rare treat indeed. 

“Do you wish to displease me, Sasuke-kun?” Her jade green eyes glittered with malice, and he swallowed hard, hesitating. “you really should answer me when I ask you questions, boy.”

“No, Mistress. Forgive me, I would never wish to displease you.” he closed his eyes, forcing back the flow of chakra that had been triggered by the surge of arousal he experienced at the mere sight of her. He could sense Naruto behind him, his chakra signature burning bright, like sunshine falling on his back. 

There was a firm tug on the leash and he toppled forward just as she beckoned the blond to come closer. Naruto, already nude and collared, sank to his knees beside her. Sakura lowered her free hand to rake fingers through the jinchuuriki’s golden hair, inclining him close enough to rest his head on the softness of her thigh. She petted him absently, fixing her eyes on Sasuke. 

“You are constantly challenging my dominion over you, my rebellious raven. It seems you need reminding of just who it is that you belong to. You've had too many freedoms, and too many opportunities to exert your will over your brother in submission. I find you ungrateful. Tonight the tables will turn a bit, I think.”

Naruto raised his head and looked up at her, his bright blue eyes wide with alarm. She caressed his cheek, then linked her pinky finger through the ring of his collar. 

“Don’t worry, sweet boy. I know your limits. All real pain will be dealt by my hand alone. But you will still assist me in putting our dear Sasuke-kun in his place in every other way, won't you?”

“Yes, Lady Sakura.” he said serenely, even as lust began to darken his eyes at the sight of the other man attempting to remain neutral.

“Good boy. Now go finish preparing the space.”

As Naruto left her side, Sakura shifted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs provocatively, observing and noting the hard set of Sasuke’s jaw. He clenched his teeth, whether in anger or arousal, or both, she was unsure. 

“You will submit yourself to my tender mercies, and you'll thank me when it's done. Now show me the respect I deserve, and we will begin.” 

Sasuke nodded slightly and bent to press a kiss upon the top of her shoe. She instantly pulled him up by his hair and struck him with a firm, backhanded slap that threw him to the floor and left the faint taste of blood in his mouth. It did not hurt him as much as it made his head swim; he took worse hits on the training field, but Sakura knew what she was doing. The abruptness of the blow enabled him to quickly sink into a darker frame of mind, his face flushing with heat as he looked up at her. She stood and circled him, the stiletto heels of her shoes striking the cement floor with sharp snaps of sound. 

“You failed to respond appropriately, and you tried to touch me without permission. What's worse is that you know better. Get. Up.” Sakura hissed, yanking the lead leash up and nearly dragging him toward the far end of the room. 

Naruto stood beside a small wheeled table, organizing his mistress’s implements of choice. Sasuke shivered when he realized that there were precious few leather impact pieces, and the other man was also lining up blades and what looked like small senbon.

Sakura unhooked the lead leash and deftly fastened padded leather cuffs around Sasuke’s wrists and ankles, steering him toward a frame fashioned from three polished wooden beams, two crossed in an x-shape, with the third, slightly wider, running vertically through the center. Four attachment points were set into the ends of each diagonal beam. She did not wish to bother with ropes this time, opting to secure his bonds using heavy snap hooks and chains, much easier to remove when the time came to change his position. 

The pink-haired kunoichi pushed his broad shoulders back against the central beam, spreading his arms and legs wide, securing each of the attachment points, with just enough give to allow him to writhe and shift, fully on display for her. She sliced away his underwear with one chakra-sharpened fingertip, allowing it to graze the tender skin of his hip ever so slightly. He flinched, but remained utterly still, his eyes watching her defiantly.

Fabric fell away to bare the evidence of his growing arousal, his erection halfway to full attention. Sakura’s hand closed around his throat, her fingers pressing into the soft spots under each side of his jaw with just enough force to draw a slight moan from his lips. 

“You naughty boy. I don't think you're supposed to be enjoying this so much.” she taunted, palming his length with her other hand. 

Sasuke groaned, and she leaned in to place a teasing kiss upon his parted lips before releasing him quickly, snapping her fingers. Naruto knelt beside her, his eyes low, and he offered her a short braided whip, made of rich wine-colored leather. She took it from his hands, pausing to trace a finger along his jaw, watching him sigh at her touch. The blond looked up at her from beneath the golden fringe of his eyelashes, and she smiled. 

“Thank you, my sweet. Now, stay here until I call for you.”

Sakura leaned in close to Sasuke’s body, trailing the whip across the pale skin of his chest. It was rather short, ending in a flared, triangular bit of leather, coming to a narrow point. It looked particularly wicked, and had been another gift from Yamato, who referred to it as a dragon's tongue. It was certainly named accurately, and for her purposes it was perfect, imparting the kind of biting, intensely stinging pain that she knew Sasuke hated and craved in equal measure.

She drew back, flicking it against his chest playfully, before applying the right tension and release to deliver deceptively light, but nearly cutting blows. He panted and gasped, pulling at his bonds as the lash played down the front of his body, teasing his nipples, and bringing up scarlet welts in its wake. He groaned as the dragon's tongue flicked the ridge of his hip, moving lower to cross his muscular thighs with a tracery of vivid marks. Several light flicks grazed his straining member and he keened through clenched teeth. 

“Please, Mistress!... that hurts.” he choked out. 

Sakura stopped, cocking her head to the side, considering him for a moment. 

“Pathetic. I didn't ask for your commentary or opinion, unless you wish to give me your safe word?”

“No, my Lady.” he mumbled.

“Then stop whining before I show you  _ how much _ I can make it hurt.” she pumped her hand firmly over his length, lightly running a fingernail along the tip. Sasuke hissed, futilely attempting to jerk his hips away. “Another unwarranted outburst, and you will be gagged. Though actually, I think I like that idea regardless.”

Sakura stepped toward the table where Naruto had so lovingly prepared her implements and perused the selection. She picked up three items, a leather ball gag, a short length of silk with a small bell tied in the middle, and a silver ring. She placed the silk in Sasuke’s hand, closing his fingers around the bell.

“If you do need to render your safe word, drop this, and the game will cease.” She leaned in to kiss him roughly, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, and he moaned against her lips right before she pulled away and set the rubber bit between his teeth, fastening the straps securely at the nape of his neck. “And just so you don’t lose yourself too quickly…” 

Sakura held up the ring and his eyelids fluttered shut, trying to keep her from seeing his Sharingan begin to resurface. She felt the flare of his chakra regardless, and she grinned. “Is that how it is? Then I suppose we don’t need this after all. You will just to have to resist as much as you can.”

She resumed the beating, raining thin, fiery stripes of agony across his flesh, watching the marks bloom along his milk-pale skin. His eyes remained squeezed shut as he writhed, muffled cries issuing from his throat with each flurry of blows. She paused only to reposition him in the bondage, giving the backside of his body the same treatment, adding firm open handed slaps to his ass simply to see his response. He groaned, arching against the touch of her hand, and she steadily increased her intensity, first with her bare hand, and then with the whip. 

As each stroke grew nearly hard enough to break skin, Sakura dropped the whip and smoothed her hands over the angry weals appreciatively, repositioning him once more to face front, leaning in close and biting his chest hard enough to leave a mark. He shuddered and she could see his arousal pulse, pearlescent fluid beading at the tip. 

“Naruto-kun, come here, love. Our dear Sasuke-kun needs your attention. Will you help?” she beckoned the jinchuuriki to come closer. The blond looked up at Sakura with a devious smile gracing his lips. 

“Of course, Mistress. What would you have me do?” he asked eagerly, rising to his feet with almost feline grace. She tugged at the ring of his collar and laid her cheek against his own, loving the way she could feel him surreptitiously breathing in her scent.

“I would have you test his resolve for me while I continue his punishment. Do whatever you wish, but he may not experience any kind of climax unless I say so.”

“Yes, my Lady.” Naruto smiled once more before dropping to his knees in front of the bound man. He ran gentle fingers across the marks on Sasuke’s calves and thighs, before dragging lips and tongue across the battered skin, working his way up.

The raven haired man made desperate noises against the gag in his mouth, his eyes flying open, glowing crimson. The black-clad kunoichi put on a pair of black nitrile gloves and picked up a tapered scalpel with a blade so well honed that even the most feather-light touch would open skin on contact. With surgical precision, she slowly drew trailing, almost decorative patterns across the skin of his chest with the wicked bevel of the blade. 

Each cut accented the lean swell of his pectoral muscles with fine red lines, ruby droplets of blood trailing down, beautifully contrasting with the creamy perfection of his skin. She took a moment to admire her work, before following each cut with the careful pass of her other hand, fingers glowing green, closing each shallow wound as slowly as it was created. Sasuke groaned and shivered as she repeated the process, extending the cuts lower, across his abdomen, and back up the other side.

Beneath her, Naruto continued to torment Sasuke with gentle touches, before taking his weeping length in one hand and sliding his lips over the tip, licking and sucking. The Uchiha cried out arching back against his bonds, nearly disrupting the progress of his mistress’s bloody path across his skin. His cheeks were flushed, and beads of sweat formed at his temples, while saliva trickled slowly from the corners of his mouth where the ball gag kept it forced open. His chest heaved and he moaned, his eyes glazing over, lost to the combination of pleasure and pain. Even so, Sasuke gripped the silk-wrapped bell in his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Sakura set down the tiny blade, running her fingers along the last winding line of rent flesh and through the blood that dripped down his chest and abdomen. Her green eyes shimmered with macabre satisfaction as she took in the sight of him before closing the wounds once more. Naruto had abandoned himself to his task, alternating between taking Sasuke deep in his throat, and teasing his tongue along the underside and head of his cock, his hands curled around the other man’s hips, gripping tight. Sasuke shook with the effort of holding himself back and Sakura pinched one of his nipples hard, reaching for the other items on the table. He gave a strangled cry and Naruto pulled back, looking up at his mistress.

“Yes, my sweet. I know he is close. Continue to tease him intermittently. I have a surprise for him. I wish for there to be reminders of this night.” Sakura handed the blond a small bottle.

They had discussed piercings on many occasions, but had never brought them into their playtime before. Sasuke hated needles, but it was always the very things he hated most that cut through the noise in his head, allowing him to truly fly. The pink-haired kunoichi picked up a pair of medical clamps, setting them tight around his nipple as Naruto stroked and teased, one of his hands disappearing beneath Sasuke’s thighs. She readied the senbon in her hand and breached the tender flesh just as Naruto sank a well lubricated finger deep inside their lover. Sasuke yelled and shook, his abused erection pulsing in the blond’s hand as he fought to keep from moving. Sakura slipped the jewelry in place and healed the wounded skin, beginning the process on the other side. 

Naruto, keenly in tune with her desires, penetrated the other man with a second finger as she began the second piercing, working Sasuke open as he keened with the onslaught of conflicting sensations. He threw his head back and wailed against the gag, but remained still until she had finished inserting the barbell and closing the wound.

“Very good, my darling,” Sakura whispered in his ear, nibbling the shell. She closed her hand around his cock alongside Naruto’s, stroking gently. Naruto looked up at her for permission and she nodded slightly. 

“Such a good boy, you deserve a reward. Now you may come.”

One more stroke and the push of dexterous fingers inside him, curling against his prostate, and Sasuke cried out in anguished release, spilling ropes of hot seed over their hands and along his own belly. Black spots clouded his vision as two sets of hands worked him until he was spent, dangling bonelessly against the frame of the bondage device, his eyes unfocused, heedless of his surroundings.

Swiftly, Sakura unfastened the ball gag and set it aside, massaging his jaw. She tenderly wiped his face with a soft cloth, and his eyelashes fluttered open as he tried to look at her. Sakura could see that his eyes had reverted back to coal-black darkness, and utter calm.

“So perfect, Sasuke-kun. So good.”

She kissed his forehead, murmuring gentle praises as she used an antiseptic along his chest and belly, cleaning the dried blood and the semen cooling on his skin. She admired the way the new piercings glinted in the light, adding a subtle, beautiful embellishment to the finely sculpted landscape of his body. 

Sakura took the bell from his hand, detaching the snap hooks binding the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and helping him get to his feet. Naruto opened and draped a soft blanket over their raven-haired lover’s broad shoulders, and helped support his weight as he stepped forward on unsteady feet.

Together they guided him toward a plush leather sofa in the corner of the room and Sakura sat down, kicking off her heels and guiding Sasuke to rest against her, pillowing his head on her lap. Naruto curled around his legs, and they both cuddled him, wrapping him in warmth until he resurfaced from the bliss of hard-won subspace. Sasuke rarely gave himself over to such complete surrender, so when he did, Sakura made certain to provide as gentle a return from that vulnerable headspace as possible.

“Happy anniversary, my loves.” Sakura whispered, running fingers through the thick locks of his silken hair and unbuckling his collar, effectively ending the scene. As she did the same for Naruto, he pressed kisses to her shoulder and her lips, and they relaxed against Sasuke, sinking into the warmth and comfort to be had in the peace of the moment. 

Some time later, Sasuke stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at Sakura first with adoration, then with overwhelming heat. His eyes burned crimson once more as he gazed at her, shifting to run his calloused fingers up the insides of her thighs, finding her drenched and not wearing any panties. He tossed the blanket aside as she lifted the skirt of her dress, bunching it at her hips, and he raised up on his hands and knees, tugging her hips toward him. He buried his face between her legs, his tongue first laving over her wetness, then plunging deep inside her channel, alternating his actions until her grip on his hair became frantic and she arched against him, rocked by sudden climax.

Naruto watched with rapt attention until the moment Sakura shuddered, crying out with release. He quickly leaned forward and dragged his sharpening teeth across the back of Sasuke’s neck, pulling him back by his hair and kissing him with feral hunger, tasting Sakura’s flavor all over the other man's mouth. His pupils thinned to vulpine slits, red bleeding into the azure depths as he pressed the heat of his body against that of his lover, giving in to the arousal he had held so tightly under control throughout their scene. He pushed Sasuke forward over Sakura, who gave an impatient wriggle against the feel of the Uchiha’s ardor reawakening along her thigh.

As she laid back, wrapping her legs around his hips, Sasuke tugged the top of her dress down, baring her breasts. He immediately latched onto one pebbled peak with his lips and tongue, tweaking the other with his free hand. Sakura moaned, pulling him up to crush her lips against his,and she reached between them, angling his member against the heat of her sex. He growled against her neck, impaling her deeply with one sharp buck of his hips, groaning low in satisfaction as she tilted her pelvis to meet him. Naruto leaned across Sasuke’s shoulder to kiss Sakura himself as his hands wandered both their bodies, stroking her thighs along Sasuke’s waist, tracing the muscles of the raven haired man's back with the clawed points of his fingernails. 

He wrapped one hand around the front of Sasuke’s throat as he pressed his erection against the cleft of the other man’s buttocks, slicking himself with the excess lube left over from his previous ministrations. Sasuke moaned as Naruto guided the silken head of his cock against the pucker of his ass, rubbing and teasing his opening before delving inside, burying himself with one long thrust. The jinchuuriki pulled out almost fully, then shoved forward again, and the trio moved together in a sinful three-part dance of hunger and desperate passion. 

In the way of longtime lovers fully aware of exactly how to satisfy one another, orgasm eventually found each of them in quick succession, like a row of perfectly placed dominoes, knocked over by an unseen force. They lay together after the throes of ecstatic sensation finally subsided, basking in the afterglow until they were overcome by hunger of a different kind.

“Sakura-chan, can we go eat now? Our reservations were for eight o’clock.” Naruto grumbled against Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sakura sat up and giggled at his expression, then looked down at herself. Her dress was rumpled in both directions and bore a couple of stains. Her hair was mussed, halfway falling free around her shoulders, and she was willing to bet her makeup was smeared beyond recognition.

“I’m a mess and I think we might have missed the reservation already. How about we just get cozy with takeout and a movie?” she suggested, letting the rest of her hair down.

“As long as it’s not ramen.” Sasuke said quietly, the corners of his mouth lifted in a gentle smile as he kissed her cheek.

“Hey, it’s been at least a couple days since I’ve had any.” Naruto said indignantly. “Besides, I may love it, but I can admit it’s not exactly romantic food...and since we have  _ all night  _ this time, I think it’s Sakura’s choice.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, and she grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

There was no place else that she would rather be.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to drop me a line if you feel so inclined :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
